


Flames of confusion

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Demon Form, Incest, Licking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Priest/Demon AU, Sibling Incest, Teasing, dante is demon, this is an AU but still DanVer…, vergil is priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: “What are you looking for, Father?”The laughing voice impulsively strike through his ears, intoxicating his mind with the sinful heat it carried. The man closed his eyes for a moment and then turned around, annoyed.“A reason to not banish you, demon.”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Flames of confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my last fic for that DanteVergil week that happened some time ago ^^” It took me real long this time lol sorry~~  
> About this fic, this one-shot is a piece of a long fic I intend to make about this Priest/Demon AU. So, in case I take too long to actually make it happen, I want to have this one posted here :D  
> Enjoy!

Slender hands unbuttoned the thin coat slowly as if reading the sacred rosary in a silent prayer. His eyes were looking at the reflection on the long mirror in the closet’s door, watching the room around.

A few steps behind him was two neat single beds, a small opened window revealing the warm afternoon in the parking lot and some suitcases left next to the room’s door — where it would be easier to pack things in a hurry situation.

The man was thinking about how lucky they were to find a decent hotel to spend the next three days. It was a miracle! In addition, there was even a 24-hour store a few minutes away from there. Only god knew how much he had prayed for a week of peace like this.

His fingers reached the last button, sliding the cloth over his arms and shaking the dust away before hanging it on the fragile hanger. He turned on the small fan on the dresser and looked at the mirror again.

His silver hair still had his bangs slid back despite all the running over the day. The gray dress shirt matched the black pants highlighting the clergyman on his neck.

He sighed tiredly and then turned around looking at the bed next to his, imagining that in a few minutes it would have rumpled sheets and headphones thrown on the pillow. He smiled, hearing his tired laugh echo in his mind.

Nero had left the room for some time now, the boy said he wanted to check the store and see if they had his favorite snacks. It’s been around three weeks since last time he ate any of that thing and now he was starting to look depressed. The kid even asked him to go out together, but Vergil thought it was best to wait there. He really wanted to take off those shoes and rest.

He sat on his bed while still thinking about the younger one, leaned forward, placing his thumb between the leather and his heel, pulled his foot up and felt relief take over his body instantly.

He wasn't worried about Nero’s delay, but there was something wrong around the room that made him uneasy. A dark sensation of intense looks watching his every move. He knew what it could be and, certainly, he would rather not.

Finally took off both his shoes, pushing them under the bed. Still bent, he saw the back of the place in the mirror. There was a black spot in the corner, something unusual for a well-lighted room.

His eyes stared at it for a few minutes. It looked like a stain of a forgotten fire accident from years ago. He blinked twice, making sure that what he was seeing wasn’t an illusion. They had been dealing with demons and cults for so long that any unusual sign was enough to get his guard on.

Slowly he got up, keeping his eyes in the same spot and, taking a long breath, he turned his body towards to stain as fast as he could.

It didn’t surprise him when he saw there nothing but the normal yellow wall. His shoulders fell while he stared at the emptiness, realizing that perhaps tiredness was killing his mind.

Shaking his head, the man decided to sit down again, but, before he could move, a warm breath tickled against his nape.

“What are you looking for, Father?”

The laughing voice impulsively strike through his ears, intoxicating his mind with the sinful heat it carried. The man closed his eyes for a moment and then turned around annoyed.

“A reason to not banish you, demon” He growled the words seeing the other one walk away, showing a wide smile of fangs as sharp as shining.

Once again, he was not surprised to see him; this only confirmed what he already suspected from the beginning. In front of him, the demon ran his hand through his white hair, throwing his bangs back in a careless attitude as if there was no one else in the room. In fact, everything about him screamed careless.

The clothes that Nero had chosen for him always had kneading marks, not to mention the dress shirt with two opened buttons revealing his chest.

“What do you want?” Vergil asked quickly sounding like a blade slicing through the air between them. “Haven’t we agree that you wouldn't show your ugly face anywhere near me? You are Nero’s pet, not mine.”

“Oh… You think I am ugly, Father? Truly?”

The question carried the usual ironic tone. Vergil did not know whether it was right to continue offending him or to hear the voice in the back of his mind shouting to banish him finally from Earth. In the end, he decided to remain silent showing nothing but the look of someone who would not sigh a third time.

“Because I mean look at me” He spoke, turning around slowly with his hands in the air, showing himself to the priest's accusing eyes. “Flaming hot, huh?”

“Is this all what you wanted? Test my patience? Then be gone for once” Bursting, Vergil ordered loudly almost biting his teeth. The demon, on the other hand, just looked at him with the same playful smile stuck on his face.

Trying to ignore the presence — and believing that it would be enough to make him disappear —, the priest continued with his plans by going to the dresser next to the wardrobe, removing his watch from his wrist and depositing it there.

Trying to unbutton his collar, he turned to see the demon still standing in the same spot, now with his arms crossed watching him from top to bottom.

"Demon-"

"Dante."

“Demon… Do you want me to get my gun?” Giving up on taking off his clothes, Vergil questioned, hearing him laugh.

“No, we don’t want to do a mess here, do we?” His question sounded as lustful as he wanted it to sound. The other man just stared, tired. “But don’t mind me, Father, just keeping taking off your clothes… You going to shower?”

“Leave already!”

“Oh, come on, I just got here and… Hm… I’m sorry, Father, but have I ever told you that you are actually pretty hot?” The question came out of nowhere. It wasn’t supposed to have any effect on him, especially with that sarcastic voice, however, the words made Vergil bite his jaw in a mixture of anger and surprise. “I mean, if we ignore your cold eyes, this all-time perfect hair and your posture of Good Men of Jesus…” He remained ironic and after a few seconds in silence, analyzing his own list, he smiled and turned to the man. “You're hot.”

“I’m getting my gun.”

Turning on his heels, Vergil headed towards the suitcases in the corner, but stopped when Dante’s hand grabbed his wrist while repeating "wait" three times in a row.

The touch quickly made him react by pulling his arm away. When his eyes turned to look at the demon, they were wide showing an unstable face. The demon's eyebrow went up, surprised by the amazing reaction. The priest noticed and, coughing, tried to compose himself.

“You and your gun all the time… Father, I only came here to talk” he started in a suspicious tone, seeing the other one look away. “But you never give me a chance… why you never talk to me?”

“You are a demon. You shouldn’t even be here.” Taking a step back, he felt his leg hit something hard. He looked back and saw Nero's bed trapping him there.

“Nero thinks different.”

“Nero is a kid! He doesn’t know what we are dealing with.”

“Oh, but you do?”

Dante asked cornering him in a tight spot. Indeed Vergil knew a lot more about demons than Nero would ever know, but answering that would probably give space for Dante to sneak into places he shouldn’t. Those red eyes staring at his soul made his blood run cold to his head.

“Of couse…”

“And… You are afraid of me.”

“Wha-”

“Afraid that, maybe, talking to me will lead you to disgrace?” He continued without letting the man defend himself, then fell silent watching the expressions change quickly on the priest’s face. At first, the man looked annoyed, then confused and finally returned to his usual serious state.

“Surely, it will.”

“How so? You are a man of God; you shouldn’t fall into temptation… Right?” He questioned more for mockery than to be provocative. However, the question came at a confusing moment and the quick answers that Vergil usually gives to shut him up did not come out.

The silence did not sound accusatory or repulsive, it was just the silence of those who did not know what to do. Strangely scary.

It was true that Dante loved teasing Vergil all the time, but he never actually meant to be serious. He had taken a liking on Nero first, but right now, seeing that man shutting up for once and clenching fists nervously, caught his attention.

“You are only giving me reasons to believe I’m right” Dante spoke softly, seeing his serious eyes watching him in an angry expression.

“I’m saving myself the time. No matter what I say, you are going to twist my words."

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll listen to you” Licking his lips, he took a step forward. “But how about you listen to me first?” Without giving him time to answer, his hands moved forward, pushing the man on the bed.

Taken by surprise, Vergil fell and soon tried to get up, but stopped when Dante sat on his waist.

“Demon! Stay away from me-”

“Oh, Father, I have sinned!” He spoke quietly, ignoring the angry screams while softly holding his wrists. The priest looked in his direction ready to shout, but, at that moment, a chill went up his spine. The demon’s face was dark with eyes wrapped in black and irises so thin surrounded by reddish flames. “But, Father, you are have sinned too, hm?” His words was dripping poison directly into Vergil’s heart.

His mind flashed a red alarm putting his heart in panic. Of course, Vergil had dealt with his teasing before, but this time it was crossing all limits. He knew Dante wouldn’t kill him, however, he also knew that there were other ways to kill a soul without hurting the body.

He felt heavy and his eyes mesmerized by evil. He blinked a few times, trying to escape his thoughts and search for something around that would free him, but there was nothing in his reach. For the first, the man felt powerless.

Caught in the heat of the flames that burned in his eyes, Vergil had become the main banquet of that beast.

“Your mind is full of doubts. What you want, what is right, what matters… I know it” Dante smiled, seeing despair taking over the man’s heart. His fangs shone once again. “What terrible men of God you are.”

"I'm not afraid of you" words trembled out of his lips. The demon came closer, making his hot breath touch Vergil’s face.

“But you should, Father...” Showing smile eyes in a smile-less face, Dante pulled his long tongue out and quickly licked his throat.

The wet touch made the man bit his teeth, holding back an unwanted moan. Dante saw his tense jaw and smiled. Breathing against his neck, he made his way towards his ear.

“Vergil.”

Goosebumps run his body when he heard his name whispered with a faint laugh. That was wrong. Just as wrong as the feeling boiling inside his stomach and the desperate beating of his heart anticipating more.

“You want me… I can feel it” His hands released his wrists and followed to hold his waist, grabbing the cloth of his shirt as his hands went up, wrinkling, messing up his clothes. Vergil struggled, hating how his body was reacting as his breath was getting out of control. “You want to feel how dirty it would be. The taste of sins” Dante fell silent for a moment, bringing his lips closer to the ear, seeing his white skin turn red. “Sex with a demon” He whispered, penetrating his ear gently, feeling his body spasm slightly. “Call my name, Vergil…” Hands slid over his chest, squeezing it before opening a few buttons of his shirt, revealing Vergil’s surprisingly strong chest. The collar was still there which Dante thought it gave an extra charm.

“What are you now? An Incubus? Leave me alone already!” Struggling, he started speaking, annoyed by how heavy Dante actually was.

He didn’t wanted any of that, Vergil told himself in silence trying keep the demon’s words out of his mind, but the feeling of hands squeezing him everywhere, marking his skin was repulsively hot. He was sweating, fighting himself as he heard the evil whispers.

"If you don’t let go of me right now, I’ll banish you” He tried to speak as harsh as possible. Dante only laughed.

"And what will you tell the boy?" Getting his face close to his neck, he kissed him hearing him pant furious. “That I have just… gone?”

“I… I’ll tell him something!”

Taking advantage of this conversation moment, Vergil stretched his arms trying to escape and reach his bags not so far away. Dante noticed and quickly grabbed his arms again, caging him under his body.

"You can't have your gun, Father, but I can give you mine" winking, he rubbed his waist over Vergil’s.

"Oh, for fu-, now I want to punch you even more!"

Dante laughed aloud.

“But, you know, I’m starting to think that you won’t banish me at all” Speaking as if in a casual conversation, he pointed seeing the man under him stare, confused. “Because you love that boy…” He explained showing a cocky smile. “And you love me.”

“Did you lose your mind?” Vergil shouted unbelieving his boldness, showing in his face offended eyes.

“Tell me, Father…” chuckling, he leaned closer, speaking in a soft tone. “Do you hate me, Vergil?”

Again, calling his name... That made the demon sound so close to him. It wasn’t fair. Vergil swallowed slowly, seeing his face a few inches away from his. Dante’s eyes were still wrapped in black, but the flames didn’t felt high. In that moment, he saw inside him something beyond hell.

Doing his job every day, he never questioned himself about it. Suddenly, he felt lost in an empty room of prayers.

“You are a demon…” He answered, without turning his face away. That was the only thing he could say hearing his own heart beating so lightly.

“I know that.”

His voice sounded lonely and closer than it should. Like another human. Dante smiled kindly, seeing his eyes blink nervously almost as if he could read his mind.

“And I need to get rid of you.”

“Need?” Dante repeated, after hearing Vergil’s defeated voice “So maybe I was right” He moved his body, bringing his face away from Vergil, seeing his confused face. “You really want me.”

“Oh-, get out of here!” He screamed out annoyed, finally managing to push the demon away.

Rolling his body to the side, Dante sat on the bed laughing as the man got up, hastily fixing his clothes.

“You are too stubborn, you know it, Father. But,” standing up, he talked smiling “it wasn’t that bad, huh?”

Vergil was going to answer, but stopped himself. The question sounded trick and he didn’t wanted to fall for his games again.

“Oh, come on” his eyes returned to the normal state while Vergil followed him with a suspicious expression. “I’m joking.”

“You can’t corrupt me, Demon!”

“But you can do that yourself, Father” He replied in a charming tone and although the priest wanted to answer back, the words made him shut up not knowing what to say. The demon’s smile came back even bigger when Dante said, "see ya" and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Vergil was still sitting there, staring at the wall where the demon was standing a second ago. The way he comes and goes always felt unreal for him. He blinked a few times and then looked down seeing his bare chest showing. Finally realizing what just happened.

His face turned red. He was angry, of course, but mostly embarrassed. The words questioning his beliefs came back to him. What he need to do and what he wanted to do?

His head was turning around nonstop with those questions. Vergil felt his heart tightening with doubts and the pain of fate. He sighed and threw himself on the bed again.

“Fucking demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love Church AUs!!!! But I'm not 100% sure that I'll make this one happen. I always feel so not confident about writing many chapters.... But, at least, this is here ^^  
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
